Superheroína
by GemmaCullen
Summary: La muerte de Fred desde su punto de vista


**Fred POV:**

Duele. Duele demasiado. Es como si cada hueso de mi cuerpo fuera triturado al mismo tiempo, con saña, con alevosía, solo para escucharme gritar de dolor. Mi estomago da vueltas, tengo nauseas, aunque estoy completamente segura de que no queda nada dentro para expulsar.

Duele, pero no tanto como verte ahí, al pie de la cama. Mirándome con la certeza de que mi muerte está escrita y tú no puedes hacer nada para remediarla. Quisiera decirte que voy a estar bien que todo va a pasar, que de nuevo volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos sin que estos caigan inútilmente a mi costado, porque la fuerza está siendo drenada de mí.

El dolor por momentos se vuelve insoportable, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza. Ya casi no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Y mi mente viaja entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Estoy muriendo, lo sé. Pero no quiero hacerlo, me aterra hundirme en la oscuridad que sigue llamándome por mi nombre.

No quiero ir.

-¡No! ¡Estoy con él! –les grito a las sombras que se ciernen a mi alrededor. Quieren devorarme, lo harán en el segundo en que me quede sola. ¿Por qué están aquí? Porque si aun estoy acompañada.

-¿No me dejaras? –niegas un par de veces y frotas la cálida piel de tus manos en mis brazos. Prometes que no me dejaras nunca y eso me fortalece por el momento. Las sombras no podrán acercarse si estás conmigo.

-Estoy mejor ahora –Necesito que lo sepas, necesito que el semblante de preocupación y alerta permanente se borre de tu frente. Necesito que seas el Wesley de siempre. Mi Wesley.

De pronto, todo el sufrimiento se detiene por un instante. Y soy capaz de enfocarte con claridad, tu mirada esta húmeda y brillante, también hay un par de gotas cristalinas descendiendo por tus mejillas.

A mi ya no me quedan lágrimas en los ojos, creo que se extinguieron en algún momento de las últimas dos horas.

Te pregunto de nuevo si no me abandonaras. Y es que las sombras cada vez están más cerca, casi pueden tocarme y susurran cosas en mis oídos. Me dices que no y de nuevo; un poco de valor sale a flote. Mi héroe está ahí para defenderme. Estoy rodeada de héroes. Siempre lo estuve. Soy una de ellos, según tu criterio… Yo solo creo que lo dices porque me amas.

-Una súperheroína. Y este es mi poder. No dejar que me lleven. No a mí. –Por el momento hay un poco mas de luz y es que tus ojos me miran atentamente, dándome la claridad que necesito.

-Él está conmigo –tomo tu mano y la pongo sobre mi pecho. ¿Escuchas los latidos de mi corazón? Son los últimos y cada uno de ellos dice tu nombre.

Tengo frío. La habitación está congelada. Tú me tomas entre tus brazos para mantener la temperatura de mi cuerpo estable.

-¿Me besarías? –pregunto con temor. Nunca fui la chica más bella del mundo, pero puedo apostar a que ahora mismo, no soy exactamente el tipo de mujer que quieres besar. Mis labios están secos y la fricción con los tuyos duele, pero sé que mi tiempo se termina y debo aprovecharlo.

-¿Me amas?

-Te he amado desde que te conocí… No, creo que tal vez desde antes. –Estas llorando de nuevo. No quiero que llores, no por mí.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No, no, no –El aire me falta, mi respiración se vuelve errática y sé que ya es tiempo. Me aferro a tus brazos, en un intento vano de que puedas rescatarme. De que seas tú, el príncipe que derrote al monstruo que me lleva a la oscuridad.

-Necesito que hables con mis padres. Que les digas que no tuve miedo y que fue rápido -Quiero que mientas, quiero les evites saber que hasta el último momento el miedo corroía mis entrañas al igual que el polvo que aspire. Porque tú sabes que el pánico no me ha abandonado.

-Oh, Dios –Duele, de nuevo duele. Todo se torna doloroso. El aire que inhalo, tus brazos haciendo presión en los míos. Duele y me esfuerzo por saber ¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esto?

-Tienes que luchar. No tienes que hablar, concéntrate en luchar –Pero ya no me quedan fuerzas.

-Solo resiste

-No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. –Pero lo tengo, todo se oscurece. La luz ¿Dónde está la luz?

-Por favor, Wesley… ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? – Quiero quedarme, yo quiero vivir. Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, quiero que me leas hasta tarde, quiero estar contigo. No quiero hundirme en la oscuridad. No quiero ser devorada por las sombras. Pero todo se termina. El dolor. El miedo. La luz. Tu voz se extingue… ya no te escucho.

* * *

**NA:** Tenia muchas ganas de escribir este fic y aqui esta. Una de las muertes que mas me dolio. xD Va dedicado a mi gemela, porque, fue la primera en leerlo.


End file.
